Warrior lemons
by 7lol7
Summary: As the title says, WARRIOR LEMONS. Send your request in now, and have fun
1. form

I will do Warrior lemons, cannon AND OC.

RULES - no flaming, if you don't like this sort of stuff, why come in only to complain?

I can't do male gay, I am horrible at it, but I can do lesbian. IDK why, I just can't do it, sorry.

I will do rape (although I am worst at it) love, lust and rape/lust.

FORM

 **Cats (2-6 and info if OC's) -**

 **Type (rape, love etc) -**

 **Setting/scene -**

fill it in in the review section, and I will se what I can do.

NOTE - I have the right to turn down any request, so don't harass me


	2. IvypoolxCloudtail

IvypoolxCloudtail

Ivypool sighed as she padded deeper into the forest. The suns light was starting to roll over the hills as dawn approached.

Flinching in pain, the she cat started to head back to camp.

Training in the dark forest exhausted the she cat, and hunting and patrolling had become harder than ever, the constant pain of her night time battle was pushing her over the edge, she felt stressed, helpless.

"Ah!-" Ivypool mewed in shock as a weight landed on her back. "Wha-who?"

"Calm down, princess." A warm voice weaved towards her, "It's only me."

"C-Cloudtail?" She whimpered as he pushed down on he sore shoulder.

"Yes," he mewed back. "It seams you need a bit of...relaxing?" He purred, rubbing his long tail over her core.

Shuddering, Ivypool lurched back. "No!" She screamed. "If you want something, go to Brightheart!"

"Oh please-" The toms seductive our turned into s growl. "I can't ignore the smell of a needy she cat."

Reliving the pressure off Ivypool's shoulder, the white tom bent down and started to lap her core.

Ignoring the ripples sent though her delicate body, Ivypool still squirmed. "You have a mate- oh!" She was cut off by her hips bucking back.

"Oh," Cloudtail raised his mussel. "Does this slut want more?"

Not knowing how to respond, Ivypool gave a buck of her hips. "So be it." The tom licked his lips before diving back into the she cat, licking her ferociously.

"Ahhhh!" Ivypool was soon blinded by pleasure, kicking wildly at the toms strokes. "YES!" She screamed, "LICK MY PUSSY, CLOUDTAIL OH!"

Aggressively, the tom flipped her onto her stomach and started licking again. "Do you want more?" He asked.

"YES!" Ivypool quivered. "Please don't stop!" She panted.

Smiling, the tom showed Ivypool his long member and placed it at her pussy entrance. "Beg for me, slut."

"PLEASE!" She screamed. "OH, PLEASE FUCK ME, I NEED YOU, CLOUDTAIL! FUCK ME SO HARD I CAN'T WALK FOR HALF A MOON-OH!" She was cut off as the tom slammedhis member deep inside her, hitting her g-spot instantly.

Sighing in pleasure, Cloudtail rocked back and forth, and Ivypool squirmed and moaned uncontrollably beneath him.

"HARDER!" She pleaded. Nodding, Cloudtail quickened the pace, ramming into her with intense speed.

"You like that, you little slut?" He asked. "YES!" She responded through thick moans "DON'T STOP- OH!" She was cut of as an orgasm racked her body, her fluids spilling out over Cloudtail, who smirked before releasing his load.

"Oh, Cloudtail!" She mewed in bliss.

"You enjoy it, slut?" He asked. "Then let us meet again." he flicked his tail and disappeared into the forest. Stunned, Ivypool nodded, lying on the forest floor covered in cum.


	3. BlackfootxLeopardstar

"Yes, Tigerstar." Leopardstar mewed, "My clan will join Tigerclan."

Backfoot growled, he knew she was only joining because she loved Tigerstar, and it was no secret she was a big slut.

"Very well," Tigerstar responded, his voice showing no emotion. "We will meet tomorrow to discuss our further plans. Shadow clan! Return!" He called before disappearing into the trees.

Blackfoot growled before following, Leopardstar's heat scent drove him crazy, and Tigerstar showed no interest. _Well then,_ he thought, _I will have to take her myself._ A cunning plan crept in his mind.

The moon was creeping along the sky as Blackfoot sneaked out of the warrior den, and raced over the border into Riverclan. Padding into Leopardstar's den he saw her pussy was wet in her sleep. Fighting back the temptation to plunge in, he nudged her awake.

"Pst!" He hissed.

"W-Blakfoot!?" Leapordstar awoke, mumbling.

"Yes," He responded, brusquely. "Tigerstar wants to meet you at moon high, come to four trees." He said, before racing there himself.

Leopardstar emerged through the bushes at four trees, swaying her hips expecting her crush, Tigerstar. "Blackfoot!?" She mewed in shock, "What ar you doing here?"

Without another word, he pounced on her. "I'm doing you." he said before licking her core.

Leopardstar instantly moaned, she loved being pleasured, and her heat didn't care if Tigerstar was to fuck her or not. "Oh, go on then!" She encouraged.

Instantly, he stopped, bringing his member to her mouth. "The slut better work if she wants it." He teased.

Eagerly, Leopardstar started sucking, bobbing her head up and down, nibbling on the end as his pre-cum formed.

"oh," he moaned softly, rocking into her mouth. "Keep -nya- going slut." He sighed before yowling and shoving his whole member in her mouth as a warm jet of cum shot down Leopardstar's throat.

Gaging, she quickly swallowed it before showing her core off, rubbing softly to encourage him.

"That desperate, eh?" Backfoot giggled, placing his member at her entrance.

"Y-yes," She whimpered, bucking her hips, begging him to enter.

"Mhm, maybe she needs to beg." He teased, rubbing his member around the entrance.

"Please!" The shaking she-cat was uncontrollable, "I need you, NOW!" She yowled, panting.

Slowly, Blackfoot pushed his member into her tight core, making Leopardstar quiver in bliss. "Oh," She moaned, "Please go -ah- faster!"

Smirking, the tom kept the slow pace, slowly moving in and out of her, enjoying how it made her quiver and plead.

"HARDER, PLEASE FUCK ME!" She screamed, and without waring, the she cat knocked the deputy onto his belly and quickly planted herself on his fully erect member and started bouncing at the speed of light.

"OH, YES!" She moaned, now in control. "YES, I LIKE IT HARD!"

Underneath, Blackfoot lost his will to go slow, and began forcing his hips up in rhythm to her bounces, making her moan even more.

"DON'T STOP!" She pleaded.

"Do you like it hard?" he asked, feeling his member stiffen up.

"YES, YES OH! OHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, she came, her juices spilling onto Blackfoot as he returned the favour, cunning inside her.

"Oh, Blackfoot..." She mewed, getting off.

"Wanna do it again?" He asked, smirking.

"I would love to..." She panted before passing out.


	4. LionblazexHeathertail

Lionblaze walked deeper into the forest, his mind buzzing. He loved Cinderheart, but she was still in the nursery with their kits, and she refused to mate with him.

Growling, Lionblaze sat down to pleasure himself, grabbing his member he gave himself a hand job, and after cumming twice, was still going strong.

"Lionblaze!" A voice rang out.

"Wha-" Lionblaze murmured, "Who's there?"

"Only me." Heathertail emerged out of one of he tunnels, her heat scent nearly knocking him off his paws. "I came to help." She purred, wrapping her tail around his large dick.

"Heathertail, we both have-oh" He was cut off by a short moan, "-mates. Ah! Fuck, keep going." He prompted, changing his mind as the she cat once more wafted her scent in his direction.

Purring, Heathertail bet down to lick his cock, nibbling the end bobbing up and down lightly scrapping her teeth on his long shaft.

"Starclan!" He gasped as he thrust into her mouth, rocking his hips until a warm jet of cum shot down the she cat.

"Please come in me, Lionblaze," She purred seductively, "Breezpelt is so small, but you-" She moaned at the sight of his large member, slowly putting a paw to her own core, "I need you, Lionblaze." She muttered as she masturbated faster.

Lionblaze longed to make her beg, but he had no pussy for moons. He shoved his member in her, causing Heathertail to moan and buck. "Oh yes!" She mewed in bliss, "This is all I've ever wanted! Keep going!"

Not needing to be asked twice, the tom started thrusting wildly, his barbs scraped her walls so much, that a small trickle of blood flowed out her core.

"HARDER!" Heathertail cried, not caring about the blood for every time the tom thrust, he hit her g-spot. "OH, DON'T STOP, AH YES! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK IT!"

"Oh yeah baby!" Lionblaze yowled, tipping his head back and thrusting faster. "Do you like it?"

"OHHHH, YES!" She quivered in reply, her body being plunged into a fit of shudders and shakes, "I LOVE your huge cock, fill me up-OH!" She screamed as he hit her g-spot with all the power of a whole clan at battle. "YES! YES, FUCK MY DIRTY, WET PUSSY! - AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she came, liquid flowing out.

Sent into a fury, Lionblaze yowled and thrust faster, if possible, into her until finally, he came shooting his seed right into her core, impregnating her.

"Oh, Lionblaze..." She moaned, panting.

"Yes, Lionblaze." A voice came from behind the two, whipping hie head around, the golden tom saw his mate, Cinderheart. Her eyes blazing with anger.

"Cinderheart!" He yowled, "I can explain!"


	5. DovewingxMousewhisker(Request)

Dovewing sorted though the forest, she had just escaped the needy paws of Bumblestripe who was nervously trying to flirt with her, smelling her heat. Having none of it, she left, wishing she could see Tigerheart later, he would fix her heat problem.

Walking further, she noticed se was right on the boarder to Riverclan. Stopping before she crossed, she pricked up her ears as she heard some load moans from over the boarder. Listening, her in heat pussy soon became wet as she started to rub it, thinking about Tigerheart.

"Oooooh, Tigerheart yes." She moaned softly, rubbing faster, about to reach her climx, she immediately stopped as -

"See you later, Minnowtail." Mewed a recognisable voice.

"Mousewhisker!" She whispered, shocked, under her breath. The tom was in a forbidden relationship!?

Soon, she heard paw steps immediately the once masturbating she-cat scuffled to her paws.

"Dovewing?" He mewed, hardly shocked.

"Y-your in a forbidden relationship!?" She mewed, stepping back.

"Yes," He mewed, picking his paw, "Aren't you?" He gave her a menacing grin.

"I-uh," She mewed, still shocked. "Oh come on!" The tom slammed his paw down. "I've heard you and the petty Tigerheart, you're no worse than me!'

"Wait, you _heard!_ " She screamed in disgust. "You creep!"

"And you heard me!" She tom strutted up to the she cat, only a thin sheet of air was between them. "You're no worse than me." A seductive smile crept along his face.

Breathless, Dovewing searched for words. "Mousewhisker, I-"

"No!" Snapped the tome cutting her off. " _I_ love you Dovewing, the only reason I snagged Minnowtail was because she looked like you." He mewed, walking a tight circle around her, brushing his tail along her, making her shudder.

Dovewing could't lie, she had never expected a thing about Mousetail and she never expected him to be so dominant, but she liked what she saw, and he knew it.

"Grant me my wish," He mewed, knowing she was under his spell. "Let me mate you."

Like a robot, Dovewing lay on her back, showing her pink wet core.

Smirking, the tom bent down, working his long young around her thick steamy folds, making the she cat moan and squirm.

Poking his muzzle in, he licked the inside of her core, making her cry softly.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned, shifting into a better position "Keep going."

"As you wish," He mewed, coming up for air before licking her again.

Dovewing threw her head back and moaned as just as she was about to reach her climax.

Noting this, the tom stopped, raising his head. "W-why did you do that!" Dovewing asked in a snap of annoyance, "I was about to-oh!" She was cut off, melting like butter as the tom pressed her core to quieten her.

"Mating crouch." He ordered.

Nodding, Dovewing quickly assumed the position, craving Mousewhisker more than anything in her whole life.

Moaning lightly, the tom slid his large member into Dovewing's dripping pussy. He slowly started rocking in and out, gently entering her, as Dovewing flexed in desire beneath him.

"Oh, Mousewhisker..." She breathed in bliss, "Please, don't stop!"

"Does this whore want more?" The tom asked, longing to go faster but not without hearing her beg.

"Oh, yes, YES!" She yowled, bucking her hips back. "OH, FUCK MY DRIPPING CORE, I want you and only you, Mousewhisker!" She screamed.

"Forever?" The tom asked, twitching his whiskers.

"Yes..." She breathed.

Nodding, the tom gripped the she-cats shoulders and started ramming into her, hitting her g-spot with each merciless thrust. The change was exactly what Divewing wanted, as she screamed and moaned, blinded by the pleasure. "YES! OH FUCK IT - AHHHH!" She bucked again, praying for her pleasure to never stop a small trickle of blood flowing out of her swollen folds.

"Ugh! Yes, Dovewing!" Moaned the tom, throwing his head back as he thrusted, if possible, faster.

"MOUSEWHISKER! OH, OH, OH OHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as a flurry of cum came out as the she cat, finally, cummed soon followed by Mousewhisker, his seed sure to impregnate her.

"That...was...-"

"Amazing?" Mousewhisker cut her off, laying next to Dovewing.

"Can we do it...often?" She asked.

"Of corse,"The tom replied. "I lose Minnowtail, and you loose Tigerheart, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! I have been SUPER busy, and do keep in mind I have and hobbies to attend to, as this falls rather low on my priorities list. But I will try my best to get all requests done, so please leave some!**


End file.
